Hermione's diary
by Sadistic-Snape
Summary: Ginny tells Hermione to write in a dairy to let all her stress out, so she does.
1. Default Chapter

**Hermione's diary!!**

Monday the 9th of August.

Dearest diary,

Today I started to write in this diary because Ginny recommended this as an out let for all my stress that I have been experiencing for the start of the year. Sixth year is pretty tuff, more homework (yeah), more (fun) classes, more arguments (Ron is so thick sometimes, I thought he was bad last year, well he has just out done himself again) and more hormones kicking in. (never thought I would use that word, but there is no other word for it.) there is also one thing that I am tempting to write, but what if someone finds this and reads it, I am so doomed. So maybe I might not right how I feel or just put a spell on it, this is so pissing me off and fking confusing (oops). Maybe I will do both. Sorry diary that I'm talking about crap, but this is so hard cause I have never done this before.

Well diary, let me give you a little clue to my secret, I think I like someone, someone close, maybe even in this house or not, I don't want to give to much away until I know for sure how I feel.

Well I have to go cause Harry is getting suspicious about why I am writing and I think that I am pulling faces of a lot of concentration and laughing to myself about what I have written.

-Ya C-Ya!!

Or

Yours sincerely H.Granger. (This sounds better.)

Hermione Granger.

Tuesday the 10th of August.

Dearest diary,

Today was one of the best days of my life. The person I like had his hair up in a different way, sort of all spiked up, he is so hot, he has the most gorgeous eyes and a great voice, especially when he is sad or frightened, it sounds so weird and cute. All day I kept writing his name all over my parchment and up my right arm trying to hide it from Harry, he would keep trying to lift up my sleeve to look what I had written. Then we accidentally bumped into each other, not Harry, the one I like. I don't think he noticed cause the hall was quite full. I'm going to treasure the spot where he bumped to me; maybe I won't wash that part to cherish it and him. Does that sound a bit weird, maybe.

Well that's about all that has happened today. (I love...)

Thought I was going to say, your wrong!!

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Wednesday the 11th of August.

Dearest diary,

Didn't do much today, not a lot of work (damn). I've been singing this song all day, cause it was always in my head, its called Amazing by Josh Kelley, it made me happy and think of HIM. There was also another song that was on my mind it was called Accidentally in love by the counting crows, which also reminded me of HIM. This is so boring, boring, boring, maybe even fking boring (I should really stop saying that, too much stress in my life).

Mrs Hermione... (Nearly told you HIS last)

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Thursday the 12th of August.

Dearest diary,

Today I pulled a muscle in my left leg; it made it so hard to walk. Bah, bah, bah, maybe that's what I should talk about, or not. Back to the point.

I miss home, family, touring the world and friends (if I had some that cared). I mean I really liked it here, cause I have great friends; I get to do new things (magic is so cool, not like that stuff in muggle world, its ok, but after awhile you know all the tricks.) and HIM. Just to use up more room.

HIM, HIM, HIM, HIM, HIM, HIM, HIM, HIM AND HIM!!!!

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger

Hermione granger.

Friday the 13th of August

Dearest diary,

Today was black Friday, how freaky.

We had a Quidditch match today, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, you know the out come of course, Gryffindor won, it was 200 to 70. The only problem was that there was a great amount of wind; I swear I nearly flew away. There was some really great flying; it was freaky how close they fly to the stands. Guess what, HE played today, I think he done better than last year. I will give you two clues to whom I like, HE'S on the winning time, and there is one of that player. It's ...(nearly told you). Also I forgot to tell you that Ginny, Katie and I made a band, its called Black Friday. Ginny's on drums, Katie's on bass guitar and I am on vocals, lead guitar, piano and acoustic guitar. We totally rock!!

Well got to go cause we are having a party and I really feel like some butter beer after that wind.

I love HIM lots and lots.

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Saturday the 14th of August

Dearest diary,

It was a Hogsmead weekend. (Yeah)

Just before I was going to Hogsmead, HE came up to me to ask me something. At first I thought it was about homework or something, but than I saw HIS face and it looked like HE was concentrating on something really important to say, trying to find the right words. Then HE just got only one word out of his mouth, it was "Hermione..." and then suddenly Harry came out of nowhere and said "Are you ready to go?" I just exploded inside, I was so angry; I really wanted to know what he was going to say. In my head I was thinking Harry you FKING MORON, sometimes you can be a GIT and I thought Ron was bad (Calm down Hermione). So after a minute I said, "yeah Harry lets go, there's tonne's to do, who would want to stay here on a day like this."

So we went, it was a beautiful day, it was all covered in snow, and it looked like a scene from a Christmas card.

We went to Honeyduke's and I brought like three bags of sweets (yum), and then went to the Three Broomsticks to get a butter beer. Then we walked up to the shrieking shack and had a picnic, it was nice and relaxing. After we drank our butter beer's, I went down to an alley way and found three boxes, I walk back up the hill. Ron and Harry had no idea why I had boxes, so I showed them. I flatted a box, sat on it, and flew down the hill and walked back up. So for the rest of the afternoon we went down and up the hill. The only problem was when Malfoy came to rune our fun, which didn't happen. Malfoy came up to us saying the same old stuff, like "mudblood, Weasel and Scarhead." Mudblood doesn't really hurt as much as it use to, but it still hurts. So after Malfoy said that all three of us took out our wands, I didn't think he wanted that to happen. We didn't cast a spell of course, we just kept walking forward and he kept walking backwards, until he stepped on one of the boxes and slid down the hill and fell face first in to a clump of snow, then Crabbe and Goyle ran after him, tripping over each others feet and rolling down the hill.

Well I have to go cause it is like midnight and I am so tired. I wonder what HE would have said if Harry didn't jump in, maybe HE was going to say, "Hermione, will you go out with me?" I will never know thanks to Harry.

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Sunday the 15th of August

Dearest diary,

Today I didn't do much, just finished my homework (it was easy, but there was a lot of it, yeah).

Also today we practiced some songs for the band, we played a bit of Simple Plan, Avirl, Delta and Counting Crows. It was fun, I think we were pretty loud and I think some of the school was out there listening, but when we were finished there was no one out there.

Well it was an alright day, but now Harry and Ron are calling from outside for me o join there snowball fight.

Guess what HE'S out there, yeah.

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

HermioneGranger.

Monday the 16th of August

Dearest diary,

Today was just a normal school day. Got lots of homework, had really long lessons and wishing I had my ski's and go skiing on the grounds cause the snow looked so inviting. My highlight of the day was that I got to sit next to HIM in potions, it was great I helped HIM with HIS work and HIS potion, there was only two problems, one was I got in trouble from that GREASY HAIRED, HOOKED NOSED GIT CALLED SNAPE and the other problem was that HE didn't say what HE was going to say on Saturday, maybe it wasn't what I thought HE say, or maybe HE thought I didn't like HIM, which is a liar.

Well I have to start my potions homework and try and clean my arm with HIS name on it.

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Tuesday the 17th of August.

Dearest diary,

Today I got a letter from my parents saying that they just came back from Sweden, they told my they went up to ski (why couldn't they waited till I got back), they said that they were sorry I couldn't come and that they miss me heaps the same stuff they always say. But they made it up to me, by buying me this beautiful necklace with a snowflake on it and I am wearing it now.

Not much happened today, done homework, Harry made me come to Quidditch practice; I was happy cause I got to see HIM fly.

Got to go.

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.


	2. hi everyone

Hi everyone,

My name is Rebecca, but my login name is retarted monkey.

This my first story, so I hope you like it.

I would have posted it earlier, but I had to go to the snow and now I'm back.

Have fun reading my story.

Bye from retarted monkey.


	3. chapter 2

I am really sorry that it has taken awhile to get this up, but I just came back from my dad's.

Thankyou all who reviewed, some of you will get the Question write.

From retarted monkey!!

Wednesday the 18th of August.

Dearest diary,

Today was a normal day, except that I was a bit weird. Like stupid, funny weird, 3 times I tried to jump and nearly flew over, how stupid was that. Also I kept laugh for know reason. I must be getting mental, so I think everyone should call me a retarted monkey (no I think it was just a very odd day).

I kept thinking of HIM, just all day, maybe that's why I was going insane.

Sometimes I read over this and think Hermione you fking moron (excuse my French), what the heck are you writing about, you just go on and about CRAP and HIM. LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA... and on and on. I think that's enough writing for today, I swear people would say I'm on drugs if they read his fking diary.

The usual stuff I say.

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Thursday the 19th of August.

Dearest diary,

This is so stupid all I think about is HIM, it's getting out of control. He isn't saying anything, just being weird around me. So I have made up my mind, I'm going to ask HIM, so far its really hard to get HIM alone, so tomorrow I have just decide to HIM, no matter who is around. Might just tell the world while I'm at it.

-ya C-ya  
yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Friday the 20th of August.

Dearest diary,

Today is Friday of course if you read up a few lines, nearly the weekend (yeah).

I did something really stupid. It took awhile to get the courage and try to find HIM by HIMSELF, which is really hard, but I did it. I said what the hell, we just came out of Charms class the hallway was packed, I said it was now all never. I yelled out at the top of my lungs "I HAVE A CRUSH ON RONALD WEASLEY, I THINK IS SO HOT AND SO DAMN FINE!!". Every eye in the crowded hallway looked at me, I turned bright red, brighter than I have ever been in my live. Then when they saw me blush they all looked at Ron, who was so pale, he turned around and walks off muttering something like, "I really don't know this girl!". I was so embarrassed, I thought nothing would ruin my day, but than SNAPE had to be there at the right time and the right moment.

He gave me a detention for express my feelings in public when no one was ready to hear what disgusting news that could have made them throw up (chunder). I was so pissed of at him I walked off swearing my head off, if I said it a little louder I would have a months worth of detentions. When I walked into the common room, everyone turned his or her heads at me; I guess everyone knew what I had said. I blushed, not as bright as before and began to walk to my dormitory, Ron came up to me and gave me quick kiss on the lips (yum) and said "I didn't think you cared that much about me?" I said "course I did, to you think I would have yelled all that stuff, making a full of myself and get a detention if I didn't have a crush on you!" "Fair point," he said. Then I went up to my dorm and thought about what had just happened. I think when Ron kissed me everyone was staring, but I didn't notice.

-ya c-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Saturday the 21st of August.

Dearest diary,

Today was a bit weird cause everyone kept looking at me, cause of yesterday. I also found out that my detention is on Monday night (yeah, more time with Snape that required). Not much happened today found out that my and Ron are going out (yeah). Played chess, done homework.

Well got to go, Ron starving and wants me to hurry up so he can go down to dinner.

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Sunday the 22nd of August.

Dearest diary,

Also today nothing happened, me and Ron kissed a bit, one kiss was amazing, he put a freezing charm in his mouth and then we kissed, when we broke apart, I breathed and mist came out. It was so amazing and weird (I think he has seen X-men 2 before).

Also my band and I did a practice it was funny cause we dressed up as Good Charlotte and pretend to play, I fell over twice.

Well have to go.

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.


	4. the final entry

To all the people who had read this story, I'm back, and it is finally finished. Yeah!! You may have noticed that in the last chapters (I used these a lot), well in this part (I still do) but "I also use these a lot too." So I hope you like the rest of the story, it is totally different to the first. Have fun and I'm so sorry it took so long.

So on with the story, this story is dedicated to my best friend Hannah, you know who you are, she is my number 1 fan.

Retarted monkies rock!!

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

Monday the 4th of October 2010.

Dearest diary,

I never finished my diary, after going out with Ron and spending time with him, I totally forgot about it. I only just found it again, in my old school trunk. I was 16 when I started it and now I am 22, so it's been 6 years since I had written in it. A lot has happened in those past 6 years. Ron and I were only going out for a year until we broke up, everything was fine at the start, when we came back from holidays, (Harry came over my house for about 2 weeks, mum didn't want my boyfriend staying over.) things changed, we started arguing, we always argued, but it was now fighting all the time. Ron's reason for fighting was that I was spending more time with Harry; at that time it was not true. So we broke up because Ron was jealous of his own best friend.

In our 7th and final year at Hogwart's, Harry defeated "Lord Voldermort". (Mega taking over the world problem.) I was there for the first part; you know stunned some Deatheater's, (they are really stupid.) but then I got knocked out by a Deatheater. Harry told me it was Lucius Malfoy who knocked me out. (Jerk.) He also told me that if it wasn't for Professor Snape, that "greasy haired moron, who is so far up his ass, there is no turning back", Malfoy "slick haired, filthy pureblood, who is probably a son of a btch, knowing his family" would have killed me. So now I owe it to Snape, it doesn't make my life any easier. So when I was "knocked out", Harry defeated "his good old friend Voldie". (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!!)(A/n- sorry JK Rowlings, I'm sorry I used voldie, even when you said you don't like it.)

After that Harry and I were back on Ron's good side. Ron and I never got back together. (Thank god!!)

I graduated from Hogwarts. (Smartest witch in my year.)

Harry and I got a flat together, (Harry wasn't ready to move into Sirius' house yet.) Mrs Weasley thought Ron wasn't old enough to move out, I totally agreed with that, if you didn't know his age you would have thought he was a 5 year old especially when he eats, what a PIG!!

I became a healer at ST Mungo's hospital, I specialise in research for medicines and childcare. Harry became an auror and coaches a kid's quidditch team called the Scarhead's. Ron became a keeper for the Chudley Cannon's (Is that how you spell it?). Our jobs took up a lot of our time, but we did try to meet up least once a week.

After spending about 2 months together in the flat, Harry told me something that changed my life forever. He told me that he liked me since he saved me from the troll in our 1st year (I have had a fear of troll's ever since.). He even told me that he "LOVED ME!!!" I totally freaked out, I ran up to my room and hid under my bed and fully stressed out. No one had ever said that they "LOVED ME!!!" before, I mean Ron had said it a few times but I don't think he rally meant it. While I was "fully stressed out", I forgot to lock my door, (OH CRAP!!) I heard Harry coming up the stairs and started cursing myself. Saying stuff like "BLOODY HELL!" "OH FK!" "HOLY SHT!" "BUGGER, BUGGER, BUGGER!" "AM I ON DRUGS, IF NOT I REALLY SHOULD BE!" and "I REALLY NEED A SHRINK!" (A/N- I know Hermione would not say anything like that, but it's my story and I would say something like that, I have a witness Hannah.)

I think that he heard me because he took his time coming through the door and finding me. Harry was showing no emotion, like he always did when he looked at me, I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but then I saw something in his eye's that told me he was. I wiped away my tears (That I didn't know were falling.) and stared him right in the eye. I felt attracted to him, his green eye's that show most of his feelings, his messy jet black hair (For some people it is not raven, but jet black.), his muscular body from working out and quidditch, (Ok, I walked in on him in the shower and he does walk around the house with only shorts on too.) his lightening bolt scar that makes people look at him more. He's not that skinny little boy with round glasses any more. He has changed his look so he looks like a rock star, which really suits him and he now where's rectangle glasses that complete the package. Then Harry spoke and broke me out of my trance, (Damn you Harry Potter) he said "are you going to talk to me, did you even listen to me, do I have to tell you again?"

"No, yes, maybe!" I said quietly.

Then Harry said "what part of my question is no, yes, maybe for?"

I said "no, you don't have to tell me again, yes I heard you and maybe I will speak to you, but I should change maybe to yes because I just talked to you then!"

"Ok!" Harry said.

Then we just stared at each other again, until I thought I should tell him my feelings, here goes nothing, "Harry!"

"Yeah!"

"I just wanted to say...I guess I always had feelings for you, they were just hidden from you, your not the only one who knows how to do that yo know, also my feelings were covered by the one's for Ron and we both know how that turned out!"

"Yeah!" (That's all he knows how to say at the moment.)

"So, I want to say I love you!" I said barely above a whisper.

"What!" Harry said, looking confused.

I guess he didn't her me, so I got all my courage up and yelled "I LOVE YOU HARRY James POTTER!!" (A/N-my computer won't let me type James in capital letters, damn you computer!)

At that moment Ron came in, he has the worst timing. He said "Sorry, the front door was unlocked and I heard talking upstairs, so I came up and I guess I came at the wrong time, so I'll just go now." Then he left.

Harry looked happy and he smiled, God I love that smile actually I love everything about him.

Then Ron's head popped out from behind the door and he said "Um...Hermione why are you under you bed?" Ron always asked questions at the wrong time. I really didn't want to answer him right now or even ever.

I said "I was under there making love potions to sell secretly to all the girls at Hogwarts, have you seen some of them, hopeless cases!"

"Yeah, I think 'Mione has used most of it on her, having all those guy's coming after you!" Harry said.

"Harry you know a love potion has nothing to do with it, I have natural good looks!" I said.

"Yeah, so why didn't the guy's last long, hey 'Mione!" Ron said.

"There is a perfectly good reason for it, I thought you would know that Ronald!" I said.

"Oh, ok!" Ron said.

"Hey, I want to know why they didn't last long!" Harry said.

"I'm going to go now, I think mum's making dinner." Ron said. Then he left again and didn't come back.

"So you gonna tell me Hermione."

"Um...I guess if you really want to know!"

"Of course, how is our relationship gonna work!"

"Really, fine then, all my other relationships didn't work because I was smarter, well smarter then them any way!"

"I would never have guessed it!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Very funny " I said meanly.

"So, just because you were smarter then those guys, they dumped you!"

"First of all I dumped them not the other way around. It wasn't just cause I was smart, we argued a lot, I like to express my point of view a lot. Most of my relationships were just like Ron's, but some were jealous of Ron, I spend more time with you!"

"Righto!"

Then Harry started to move closer to me, I was like "OH MY GOD!!!". I started leaning in too. Then our lips brushed together for a moment. We broke apart and I started to blush, but not as much as Harry, I think. It felt so right he is such a better kisser than Ron, so while he was looking "embarrassed", I leaned in again and kissed him, this time it was longer and deeper. This kiss was more passionate then any I had ever had. After awhile Harry broke off and slide under my bed next to me, then we started kissing again, Harry licked my lips to ask me if he could put his tongue in, I let him it was amazing.

(A/N- sorry this isn't my best subject ok, I have no experience, stop laughing Hannah, I bet you don't either. Is there any one from Australia who want's a try, by the why I'm a girl!!)

After that day Harry and I became a couple, everyone was glad and knew it was going to happen, which was freaky, Ron was the only one who didn't like it at the start, but use to it after a while.

Harry and I were only going out for a bout a year, it was my birthday and Harry done something wonderful thing, he proposed to me, it was the most beautiful ring, it was white gold with my birthstone on it sapphire on it. I loved it so much.

We were engaged for about 2 years until we got married, we were both 20 years old. We got married on the 14th of December (A/N- my birthday.). It was a beautiful garden wedding at Hogwarts, we had all my family, Ron and his family, the order, all the Hogwarts teachers and students, and it was huge. I wore blue jeans and a short cream dress and my hair was out with light curls with daisies in it and I was holding a bunch of daisies. (They are my favourite flower.) Something new was my dress, something old was my jeans, something borrowed were Ginny's shoes and something blue was the ribbon in my hair and my jeans. Everyone was shocked with what I wore because I was the only one who knew. My bridesmaid was Ginny, she wore a light gold dress with her dead straight and out with a gold ribbon in it and was holding a basket of daisies. Harry and Ron wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, with a black suit jacket with a daisy in the pocket. So I walked down the aisle with everyone staring at me. Dumbledore was the priest, so we exchanged our vows and that was that.

Our reception was in the great hall. All the students went back to their common rooms. We had a huge feast and done a lot of dancing. Harry and mine's wedding waltz was to the special two by Missy Higgins (A/N- to all the non aussie's you probably don't know who she is!).

The chorus was:

And we will only need each other we'll bleed together 

**Our hands will not be taught to hold another's 'cos**

**We're the special two. And we can only see each other**

**We'll breathe together, these arms will not be taught to **

**Need another's, 'cos we're the special two.**

Everyone thought that song suited us so well. After the feast Harry and I stayed the night at Hogwarts, I loved it so much.

I also forgot that Ginny caught my bunch of daisies, so Ginny's the one who is going to be married next, YEAH!!

For our Honeymoon we went to Queensland in Australia and stayed at the Sheraton Mirage, it was so beautiful.

After our wedding we moved into Sirius' house, it was really hard to move stuff in cause it was so big and there was stairs too. We redecorated the house and made it less dark inside.

A year later I fell pregnant with twins, they were born on the 22nd of April, (22 for twins.) I was in labour for 24 hours, so much pain (damn kids!) when they popped out, I was so proud, so I guess I know how Mrs Weasley felt having Fred and George. My twins were girls, the first one was Rebecca Ally Potter and the second was Hannah Meg Potter. Rebecca had dark brown hair and green eyes, she was so cute. Hannah had dark brown hair, but not as dark as Rebecca's, she had brown eyes and was 5 ½ pounds, she was a beautiful baby.

So a year has past and here I am now 22 years old. Rebecca and Hannah are now 1 years old. Life has been great. Trying to work with hyper kids and husband is really hard. So that has been my life in those past 6 years. Hope you had fun diary.

-ya C-ya

Yours sincerely H.Granger.

Hermione Granger.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

Hope you all liked my story and please review, I would really love that.

Hannah are you happy now that I finished my story and please hurry up and do yours.

From retared monkey!!


End file.
